Mi chispa te pertenece
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Un pequeño One-shot para el día de San Valentin.


_**Se supone que iba a subir este One-shot unos días antes, pero el mendigo capitulo se me borro ¡!Dos veces!, y tuve que re-escribir todo. Disfruten.**_

* * *

Era un día poco común en la base Autobot, y más por el comportamiento de los tres seres humanos. Los tres terrícolas Jack, Miko y Raf se encontraban recortando hojas de colores en forma de corazón y escribiendo cartas con un T.Q.M. en medio de la hoja blanca.

Los Autobots quienes se encontraban poniendo atención al raro comportamiento de sus compañeros humanos, decidieron todos (hasta Ratchet) acercarse a ellos y preguntarles por qué hacían esto. El primero en acercarse fue Optimus, quien camino con un paso lento y se dirigió al más joven de los humanos:

"Rafael…" logro llamar la atención del chico de 12 años"… puedo preguntarle ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?" pregunto en el nombre de todos los Autobots presentes.

El joven humano coloco la punta de su dedo índice sobre sus gafas para tirar de ellas hacia atrás.

"Estamos haciendo cartas para el día de San Valentín" respondió el joven niño mientras regresaba a lo que estaba haciendo hace unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido.

Todos los Autobots se miraron entre sí, y se preguntaron ¿qué es día de San Valentín?

"San valen-que?" pregunto confundido Ultra Magnus mientras fruncía el ceño.

Ahora los tres jóvenes humanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para poder explicarle todo lo que sucedía. El primero en hablar fue Rafael.

"Cada una vez al año, en el 14 de febrero, se celebra el día de San Valentín, también conocido como el día del Amor y la Amistad. En ese día, muchas personas envían cartas de amor, o de amistad, o familiares para demostrarles cuanto los quieres. Pero en especial, ese día se creó para los enamorados." Rafael explico la primera versión, y el segundo en hablar fue Jack.

"En ese día, los enamorados, o "amigos", se envían cartas de un admirador secreto para demostrarle su amor al muchacho o la muchacha, o para explicarme mejor, a un mech o femme. Muchos durante unos días antes de San Valentín, envían flores, chocolates, muñecos de peluche a esa persona especial con una carta que dice: Para: La chica o chica de mis sueños, un ejemplo Miko, y pones De: Tu admirador secreto…" Jack se sonrojo un poco al poner a Miko de ejemplo, pero por solo unos segundos"… Luego está el intercambio de regalos" pero Jack no termino porque Miko lo interrumpió.

"Donde averiguamos quien es esa persona especial que nos gusta mucho o nosotros a él. El intercambio puede ser, rosas, peluches, cartas, chocolates o dedicarle una canción. Aunque muchos son tímidos a eso. Y para las amistades, son lo mismo pero solo como amigos" termino de explicar la chica japonesa mientras daba un brinco de lugar a otro al pensar en ello.

Todos los Autobots dejaron escapar un ´ah´muy largo cuando comprendieron.

"Un ejemplo…" Raf llamo la atención de todos mientras se daba la vuelta y buscaba unos papeles, un regalo"… yo hice esto para Bumblebee y Ratchet" contesto el niño cuando regreso y alzo en el aire dos regalos.

Ratchet y Bumblebee se miraron entre sí. Ambos se acercaron a Raf y aceptaron los regalos y dieron un ´gracias´ al joven humano. Cada regalo era diferente, uno era de color amarillo con un listón negro que decía: Para: Bee De: Raf. El segundo regalo estaba en una caja blanca con un listón rojo que decía lo mismo que la otra caja pero esta decía Para: Ratchet.

El primero en abrir se regalo fue, Bee, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que vio. Un gran collage de ellos dos juntos con las aventuras que tuvieron. Algunos eran fotografías, otros dibujos de ambos. Pero el que fue más especial para Bee, fue la foto de en medio, que representaba el primer día que ambos se hicieron mejores amigos.

[Gracias Raf] Bee agradeció a su mejor amigo, mientras lo alzaba en el aire y le daba un gran, abrazo de oso.

"No hay de que, Bee" le aseguro.

Todos observaron la escena que se presentaba delante de ellos, pero término cuando todos se quedaron observando a Ratchet.

"Vamos Ratc, abre el regalo de Raf" insistió Bulkhead.

Sin ni siquiera esperar un segundo más, Ratchet abrió el regalo de Rafael, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Una o más bien, una foto partida a la mitad, enmarcada de ambos, trabajando en el energon sintético y en el puente-terrestre. Aun lado, había una carta que decía _"Para el mejor médico del mundo, de su admirador numero 1#. Con cariño, Raf."_

Después de leer la nota varias veces, Ratchet se acercó al joven humano, y le movió el pelo con su dedo índice y le dijo:

"Gracias Rafael"

* * *

Después de varias horas de celebración por el día de San Valentín, todos los Autobots se fueron a sus recamaras y con varios regalos de los seres humanos, y también el comándate. Pero Arcee, casi no había recibido muchos regalos, y eso fue algo que la entristeció mucho.

_Por qué no abre recibido muchos regalos. _Pensó la fémina, mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su recamara. Tal vez, estaban preparando una sorpresa, o pensaban entregarle los regalos mañana o… tal vez nadie se acordó.

Con ese pensamiento, Arcee ingreso el código de seguridad de su habitación y la puerta se abrió de repente revelando una sorpresa. Toda la recamara estaba cubierta de varios obsequios: Muñecos de peluche (osos, perritos y monitos), varias rosas, un (pero pocos) montón de globos que decían _"Te quiero. Te amos. Eres especial. Quiero besarte. Se la madre de mis hijos, _y _mi corazón es tuyo." _,una pequeña acumulación de varias cartas sobre su litera y al lado un rosa metálica de color azul rey con algunos pétalos rosados. A un lado de su litera, había más rosas y más cartas.

Arcee se quedó paralizada por un momento. Pero ella salió de su transe cuando un globo, voló hacia ella.

Con mucha delicadeza, Arcee agarro el hilo del globo mientras lo jalaba más hacia ella. En la punta del cordón, se encontraba otra carta. Y esta vez rebelaba el nombre de su "admirador".

"_Sé que debían darte un regalo en este día tan especial, pero al notar que nadie te regalo nada, me sentí muy mal. Y por eso, yo te regalo todo esto, en especial mi chispa. Te quiere, OP."_

¿Optimus? Su admirador era ¿Optimus? Eso es imposible, pero si en realidad se sentía mal porque no le regalaron nada, significaba que compartía los mismos sentimientos que ella sentía por él. Entonces… Optimus la amaba. En verdad la amaba. Todo este tiempo el la amaba.

Arcee salió de sus pensamientos, al ver la silueta de un mecanismo que reconocía.

"Arcee." Optimus se acercó a ella lentamente, por los nervios. El temía que Arcee estuviera enojada con él. No sabía si Arcee compartía los mismos sentimientos por ella. Él se molestó mucho en preparar todo, desde que los humanos le contaron que era especial mente para los amantes, Optimus pensó que podría demostrarle por fin a Arcee sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Optimus" hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba hacia él" Tu hiciste ¿todo esto?" señalo el cuarto completo que estaba lleno de su regalos.

Optimus asintió con los ojos cerrados, y los volvió a abrir para mirar a la fémina a los ojos. "Medí cuenta, de que casi nadie te dio muchos presentes, y yo quería… quería que la pasaras bien como el resto de todos nosotros." Confeso Prime, que luego se arrodillo para estar al mismo nivel que la femme.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que Arcee hablo:

"¿Pero… Optimus no tenías que darme tantos regalos, además-"ella volteo a mirar toda la habitación"- ¿dónde voy a guardar todo esto?" para cuando ella giro de nuevo para mirar a Optimus, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros.

"Podemos guardarlos en el hangar H, nadie lo ocupa, suficiente espacio para poder guardar todos los regalos" afirmo Prime, mientras intentaba estar más cerca de su rostro. Sin un aviso, Prime acerco sus labios a los de la femme, dándole nada más que un suave pero profundo beso.

Arcee se tensó durante unos segundos, hasta que envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello cableado del Prime y movió sus labios al mismo ritmo que él. Después de un largo beso apasionante, ambos cybertronianos se separaron para poder recuperar el aliento. Ambos pares de labios palpitaban en el desea de más, pero eran pacientes.

Por último, Optimus coloco la palma de la mano de Arcee sobre la suya y le dijo:

"Feliz día de San Valentín Arcee" le planto otro beso.

Sonrió. "Feliz día de San Valentín Optimus"

* * *

_**Bueno… *rascándome la parte trasera de la cabeza* se supone que esto era diferente pero me fui yendo de una cosa a otra y termine en esto. Espero que les allá gustado. Feliz día de San Valentín (atrasado).**_


End file.
